


Niki Nihachu, as in The Legends

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hero Journey, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Niki Nihachu centered, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, honestly beware of typos, kinda minecraft settings, maybe no angst depends on your taste, no beta read we die like lmantree, no real name using except for those who uses their names apart nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone believed that when Dragon dies, the healing and the peace would return. It was God's way of punishing humanity for greed. Yes they made it easy for humanity by gifting the kid powers nobody knew exact amount of, but being in worry and doubt was also a noticeable punishment. Niki was chosen to end it all for the greater good.or,Niki is destined to save everyone ,and her journey to do so.
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Everyone, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), updating this place per chapter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Pilot

_10 years ago,_

" -And you will be fighting the dragon. "

" When? "

"Nobody is sure. Not before you're at least 15, but no worries, we will all train you until then. "

:

Niki had a nice life starting from childhood. Her destiny was made centuries before she was born. Her parents did their best to fulfill the destiny they brought their child into. 

The first signs rose when Niki got sad as a child. The second she teared up, the same second it would rain. Wherever she goes, she would bring blessings, no land she stepped over would stay dead. Her whole soul was connected to the oldest living tree around there, Tree of Life everyone called it, due to thousands of years remaining there and the fact it's leaf was very healing that nobody dared to harm it, enemy or friend. It was there from nature to nature. 

Hundreds of years ago, a woman wanted the tree to her personal gain. She tried to cut a branch, and it died the second it was not connected to tree, turning to dust in seconds. The woman tried to find a seed she could steal, which also didn't work. She would try to pick it up if it wasn't such a big tree. 

" If i cannot have it, no one can. " she decided, attempting to lit the tree up with the fire she has brought from "hell". 

Only a leaf burned down, but it was enough to show it's the beginning of it's destruction. God's punished the woman to be trapped in a dimension by being a dragon there. So the myth started; " When the first leaf healed itself once again, child with a gift of power shall be born, to be on a destiny to find and slay the dragon. "

Since the healing leafs are limited now, they tried to use it rarely as well.

That was the main sign Niki was the chosen one. Yes, a heavy duty on a child, even her parents agreed, but no one argues with whoever controls land of living below the never-ending sky, right?

The God's had done everything they promised upon Niki's birth. The abundance, luck and food blessed her village until the very second she was 11. God's had gifted her with healing, confidence and energy. And most importantly, her own sword. They even hinted whenever the signs rose, it would be for her to finish until her birthday, so she would always make her very nervous when it was at least two months until her birthday. Would get ready just in case even.

The village she was born into.. wasn't exactly poor, but the whole purpose of a village being there was to be one with the nature and protect the tree. There weren't any swordsmiths around. And even if they had anyone that could make her a sword, it would be a plain one. 

" You shall only kill in cases of bringing or protecting life. Otherwise the sword will lose its power, its stand and its meaning. " God's said. Niki agreed. She never used her sword in practices or anything, and no one in her village or her family had any attempts using it, or even touch it.

Everyone believed that when Dragon dies, the healing and the peace would return. It was God's way of punishing humanity for greed. Yes they made it easy for humanity by gifting the kid powers nobody knew exact amount of, but being in worry and doubt was also a noticeable punishment. Niki was chosen to end it all for the greater good.

19 years, she was left to be free and peaceful as she wanted while training as her village and her parents told her so. Exceeding in sword and bow, and most importantly survival as her journey had a lot of travelling. 

It felt like any other day. Great day, birds singing, everyone living their daily lives as if nothing is or will be wrong in their lives. It was her birthday month, she would be turning 19 in two weeks, even though by year she was already considered as 19. 

Her village fell into plague, and there were not that many leaves left to help the constant healing. That was the sign, Niki needed to find and slay the dragon before her birthday.

" I kinda wished old God's would at least give me a month. Didn't it take years to hide the portal from sight? How will i find it in 2 weeks? "

" Niki, you must not question ways of old God's. " her mother yelled as she kept packing the bags Niki will be carrying. 

"Be greatful they had given you a heads up, eh? " her father said, putting his hand on her shoulder. It did calm her a little, but she was still anxious.

" And what happens if i, fail? "

" You won't. You are a legend in eyes of many. As long as you keep your mroals and your confidence, there is no way you won't succeed. " her mother said, making cling sounds by pouring gold to Niki's bag. There was food,food for horse, tent, extra clothing, gold as i just mentioned and most importantly Niki's sword. Village has been funding for couple of decades, so she had a lot, even just to spear.

She also had a little bag of leaves. Just 3 leaves, in case of emergency. They'd like to give her more, but they were limited themselves. She already had a piece of a leaf in her own necklace, it was for fight against the dragon.

" Remember what you've got to do? " her mother said, sun was to be risen soon and Niki already started seating on top of her horse.

" Got to find the sorcerer to get the eyes that'll open the portal, the eyes shall be my compass. "

" And? "

" The armor maker, "they'll give me the armor that'll protect and defense againt visible and not visible to the human eye kind of danger and attacks". "

" The last one? " her dad asked this time.

" The owner of the Tree who will give me an Apple made by the old God's, which has the ability to make me stronger for the fight. And a legend that says there is a lost fourth thing to be done before facing the dragon, but i'm not sure what that is. "

" Hopefully nothing too hard. " her mother said, giving Niki a smile as Niki organized her bags on top of her horse. 

" Well, i'll be off. Trim the sheep, take care of each other and quarantine well. Love you both. " she said, waving her byes as her horse started walking away from her family. Slow, but it felt fast. 

Day to be risen, people to be healen and a dragon to be slayed. For some reason, the only question she had was; How short or long will the journey feel like?


	2. Day one; The Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki makes friends by accident, one leaf down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Last Chapter Summary)Chapter 1; Niki backstory and why she has to slay the dragon, her beginning the first day.

Niki liked nature. Her whole village was built for the healing tree to be protected, so she was raised one with the forest anyways.

People from her village were not very modern. Any kind of machinery was forbidden as they feared the tree would get more hurt by it, and because of that the whole population would live.. limited. The maximum height a house reached was 2 floors, and you couldn't live too far or too near the village, plus buildings being unplanned and everything made it very complicated.

I guess what i'm tryna to get to is, she has never seen such a big castle before.

:

" There is not much people living around here. Where are you from? " a voice yelled, it was kind of a deep voice, but Niki couldn't figure out where is it from.

Niki stopped feeding the horse by hand as she heard the person speak, so her horse started eating the hay from the ground. " Who is speaking? "

" I asked for introduction first. Is it animal hunting season yet? " they sounded concerned this time. No, worried. Something protective kind of negative. Are they protecting something?

" No? That's a season? " she said, she really didn't knew. Her village had farms enough for the already small population, for at least a hundred years no one even went out for a hunt.

" Are you with any kind of hate group? "

" No? " 

" Hm.. What's your name? " they sounded closer. 

Niki showed her bow and arrow once again. "Nihachu, but people call me Niki. "

" Wait, really? " a thud behind her, a random person just jumped off a tree. They started to brush their hand against the clothing, to get the extra leaf and dirt gone. They had a cape, it didn't look useful but it looked pretty. They also had very big sunglasses, they were so black that Niki couldn't even see the eyes. They didn't even have armor on, so Niki decided not to pull out any defense weapons, putting her bow and arrow on horses back, who was enjoying some quality hay time. " As in the legends? "

" Yes, i hope. It's been according to them so far, but giving it a legend name feels, thinking highly of myself, you know? "

" If you are destined to kill the dragon, i think you should get to think highly of yourself. Is it true you have powers? " they said, pointing their hands to the horse, as they are asking if they can pet the horse. Niki nodded and kept talking as this person started to pet her horse.

" I'm not sure. They didn't really give me an explanation what or how. My mom did say i was super lucky, and that sky cried along with me when i was a baby. " she said, booing her voice as a ghost as she got to the "mom said" part. Earned a laugh from this stranger.

" That's really cool. Sorry for the rude introduction, there are people living here and i promised all to keep them safe, you know? My name is Eret, by the way. Would you like to visit? Unless you're in a hurry? " they said, stopping petting the horse.

" Any journey is a journey that counts. I cannot stay overnight, but i need some organizing anyways. Do you know any sorcerer? That would be really helpful. "

" Sorry, no. I have- had friends in another village, they might know a sorcerer. "

" Oh, alright. "

" If you'd like, i could show you the way to there? It's early in the day so you can both have time to visit my friends and i could lead you to there. "

" Yes please. That'd be really helpful. " 

So the day begun.

#### Day 1, the liar.

" So, do you- have any powers you know how to use of? "

" No. I mean, none that i know. Oh, actually, i think this is very cool that i can do, watch. " she said, and visibly hold her beath, making her cheeks bigger. Then she stepped upwards to a tree, and started walking on it. 

" Oh. You look very sideways. That's very cool though. " they said, as she stepped back to the ground, petting her concerned horse. 

" My uncle told me this was the only power he could find that i have, and it was given because it's the most useful. I think the dragons portal place has like trees, and i've got to climb them to reach the dragon. "

" That'd make sense, yea. " they said, and got some bush out of the way to enter the castle grounds.

There was more people than Niki expected, and they all looked very.. Peaceful. Everyone had their own tents even though the castle was right next to them.

" Are these your people? "

" Not really. I built this castle on my own for my own symbolisations, which is pure love. This has been a secret safe space. Kids that have nowhere to go and traveller stay over to take a breath. "

" What did you mean by a hate group then? People can hate pure love? "

Eret gave a weak smile, friendly but hurt. " You'd be surprised. "

Niki smiled back, just to show it's alright. She then tied her horse to a tree near, and joined the crowd. Some got who she is right away and asked a lot of questions, while some didn't even heard of the healing tree. Yes, her village had conflict with other places because they were very protective of the tree, but she didn't expect being deleted from their history completely. 

It was very fun, though. Lovely actually. Everyone had their own stories, own journeys. They all fascinated Niki, in more than one way. The whole two hours or so, felt like a festival. People from her home didn't celebrate things, except for using Niki's birthday as an excuse for a day off at anywhere. The whole village would come to hear house, wish her luck for the next year and help her train. By training, most of the people just watched. They were there for the day off, she guessed. 

Other than that, in worries of harming the tree, there was nothing to celebrate. Weddings would be done in silence, just to be wed. Ni birthdays, no new years, no other celebrations.. She once heard her village people had a celebration before.

It was hundreds of years ago, before the greedy lady tried to burn the tree. Once a year, the tree would give special fruits. They were like apples, but way better. They could heal and make anyone stronger. They'd share it with fellow villages, along with leaves that'd help their neighbour villages for at least a year, to show appreciaton to God's. As the lady tried to burn it down, they stopped that tradition, as there were no more of that apples, an no more extra leaves to be spared.

It was soon time to leave, so she wished all luck and love in their lives. Even when she was leaving, she could see people just arrive. It was like a big castle for people to help each other. Maybe after she'd defeated the dragon, she would live somewhere near. Or in someplace like this. Anywhere she would be accepted, really. Not under her name, but for whoever she is. She was not just Niki Nihachu from the legends, but also a person with feelings. Not that it mattered, she just had to slay the dragon and it'll all be alright.

They started the ride, Niki got back on her horse who seemed to be enjoying the attention from others. Eret got a white horse from inside the castle, and everyone else waved their "bye"s and "good luck"s. They both waved back.

" So, how was everyone in your opinion? You can be honest, if they were mean i should know. " Eret said, riding their horse. 

" No, they were all nice. Everyone asked me things, it was very fun. I don't usually get to talk to people. " Niki said, smiling even in her voice tone as she spoke.

" Hm? Aren't you a literal hero? "

_Niki would answer if she knew_

" What about you, Eret? Who are you? "

" Are you sure you have time to bother with my story? " they said, their horse was now in front of Niki's house, Niki unavailable to see their face.

" I'd like to if you're comfortable with it. If it's something,, hurtful, you don't have to explain, but it might also be very useful for you. "

" It's not very bright, though. Very simple but selfish. "

" Go on, please. "

" I.. used to have these close friends. High respect for all, as much as i loved them as my teammates, as much as i respected them. 

We had nothing. Bunch of lost travellers looking for home. We found a nice place, made some jokes and started the buildings. 

However, there was this.. guy. He was very scary. 

He told us he owned this land, and would not let go of it. My friends, who had no connections to this land, felt like it was their duty to save it, cherish it. So i supported them.

You see Niki, i have this sickness- disability, kind of. " he sighed, turning to his back on top of his horse to face Niki, and he took off his glasses, to show that in fact, he did not have any eyes. 

" Dream's family was, and had magic. Not your sorcere kind, the ancient crafters from centuries ago. Either friends with The Old God's, or a family tree of Old God's. So Dream had a potion for me, i'd have to find him once a year for it, but for the whole year, i'd have the potion. The potion that makes my sense so high as if i'm seeing. "

" What did he ask for return? "

Silence. Nothing more than horse tapping sounds.

" Eret? "

Is breathing always this loud? 

" Eret? Are you alright? "

" No. I betrayed my friends Niki. I have becomen a traitor. They all almost died because of me. " they said, their voice cracking every few sentence, obvious he hold back some tears. Maybe he didn't want someone to laugh at his misery?

" And the worst part is, i'm not even sure if i feel guilty. They were nice to me, and i used them. And i don't feel any bad about using them. I feel like.. what's the word for it.. " they said, calming down towards the end of the sentence.

" I don't think you are a traitor. "

" I am. The word i was searching for was monster, though. Traitors at least have an explanation and guilt, right? "

" Eret. You did what you had to do and your friends are fine. "

" They've been so hurt. "

" You have been hurt too. And look, there is shapes of guilt. What's done is done, you're sad you've done it to them, but you're happy for yourself. That still counts. "

Silence.

" Really? "

" Really. "

Another silence.

" I'm not supposed to, but, would you- God i shouldn'be be saying this but, i have some extra healing leaves. "

No sound from Eret, but their movement stopped. Not their horse though. As they both kept talking, both horses kept moving.

" You are a nice person that deserves it. "

" I'm not- "

" Just because you made mistakes in your past does not mean you're suddenly horrible. You've been nice to me, and most likely hundreds of random travellers. I'm guessing that's your way to cope, but you've got to forgive yourself. Please. 

I'm not suggesting you're suddenly greatest person, what i'm saying is, you're trying. Give yourself your own credit, as everyone decides their own worth. " She said, as she spoke she also reacher her bag for the leaves, ripped a paper from a journal in her book and put the leaf there, made her horse fast enough to reach Eret's one and put the paper in their bag.

" You need to mash it with hot water. It only works once for one living being. Don't make it when you're sick, as the leaf will take priority on the sickness. Not saying it'll suddenly give you brand new eyes, but it shall effect better and lifetime instead of any potion. "

Silence. 

Eret tilted their head to give a smile to Niki, which was the warmest smile Niki had ever seen so far. 

" Thank you. Means a lot. Even if you were not a legendary hero, you are still a hero. Not all healing is physical. "

Niki will be sure to keep it in mind.

The ride went on silent from then. Only a few bird alike sounds time to time, but they both didn't talk much.

" What are YOU doing here? " said a distant voice and some guy with brown hair appeared. Niki would be lying if she'd say sudden talk didn't scare her.

" I just lead her here. I'm not gonna step in your land nor try to reason. "

" Why'd we accept a friend of a traitor? "

" She's _the_ Niki Nihachu. "

" As in the legends? "

" As in the legends. "

Taller one stopped, he had a sword just seconds ago, ready for any attack, not for defense. He had some kind of uniform, Niki doubted it was as powerful or useful. Maybe it was a thing amongst these people as Eret also didn't wear any armor; a land with no armor. Sounds funny.

" Prove it. "

" What? " she said, zoning back to the conversation.

" Prove you're Niki Nihachu. " 

" How? "

" Don't you have powers? Use them or something. "

" It's- Fine. " she said, she would love to yell but she stopped herself mid sentence. She sighed, and began getting off her horse

Wilbur tried offer her a hand as she was a little too short and might struggle to get off. She slapped his hand away and hopped down. " I wouldn't like to be rude to anyone, but i'm hoping you get my worries. You're hanging out with someone who almost killed me and my people. "

Niki just glared, she even thought about going any other way but if there is a chance of finding the sorcerer or the God Apple Owner, she should take it. 

She visibly hold her breath again, doing the same trick she showed Eret. Just this time she didn't get happy or excited about showing it.

" There. Am i allowed in your cult alike home now? I won't even stay too much. "

" Again, sorry for the rude introduction. My name is Wilbur, and i'd be more than happy to have you as a guest Niki Nihachu. "

" Just Niki is fine. " She said, hugged Eret who just got off their horse to give Niki a goodbye hug. " Don't forget the leaf, don't give it to anyone, it's one per person, remember? " she whispered.

" Of course. Thanks again. "

" Thank you too. " she said, giving them a shoulder pat before they got back on their horse and left. Niki decided to walk next to her horse on her way back.

" So, how's life Nihachu? "

" Wilbur, i'm really tired now. " she said, she didn't feel like talking, especially seeing the vibe shift from Eret's people to Wilbur, plus the sun was setting down soon. She woke up too early and has been on her horse so far. She needed energy anyways. " Do you have a sorcerer in your place? "

" Well, there are citizens with amazing redstone understatement. Does that count? "

_The armor maker._ " Yes, it does. Thank you. I have a tent with me, i'll sleep in that. "

" Are you sure? We have a lot of empty houses we use for guests. Tommy and Tubbo likes to build when they're bored. Or blow things up. "

" Tommy and Tubbo? "

" My brothers. Well, kinda. A little complicated. "

" Oh. Alright. And no thank you, tent sounds more comfortable. "

" If you wish so. " Wilbur said, entering the suddenly crowded with buildings place. It seemed worse than Niki's village buildings by placings, but these all also seemed.. modern. Some of them, at least.

" I'll just set it there. "

" You're not going to eat dinner? "

" No, i just want to sleep. I'll talk to you and.. others tomorrow. Please? " (Eat at least 2 full meals per day for your health! <3)

" Of course. Sleep well. "

And she would. She set up her tent easily, wasn't that comfortable but hey, she still got to sleep soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate comments and thoughts, including criticism. Makes me a lot happier and more motivated. So please comment :)
> 
> Take care <3


End file.
